


Without You

by Ravin



Series: Loving You [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Slash, Suicide Attempt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus broke up with Harry to protect him, but Harry can't live without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**the night before Harry is to graduate Hogwarts:**

_Dear Severus,_

_It has been to long since I have heard from you or you from me and it saddens me to inform you this will be the last time either of us will hear from the other._

_I love you, Severus Snape. I always have and I always will, and no matter how hard I try I cannot stop loving you._

_I know you don't love me any more. Hell, I don't know if you ever loved me or if you were simply using me those two years._

_You are probably wondering what this letter is all about, why I am writing to you confessing my love for you exactly one year after you broke up with me, and so I shall get straight to the point. I can't live without you any longer Sev, and since I know you simply don't want me this is the night when my life ends._

_Just thought you'd want to know._

_Yours forever,_

_Harry James Potter_

* * *

**A 45 minutes after Harry wrote the letter, Severus' PoV:**

I looked up from the potion I was brewing to see Hedwig gracefully sweeping through my door towards myself.

I held his arm up for the majestic bird wondering what my Har-no, Harry not my Harry just Harry. Not mine anymore at least. Harry deserves someone better than me. Some one human.

I untied the letter from the snowy owl's foot and she took off only to land on my desk.

I read the letter quickly the desperate ache growing with my chest getting bigger with every word.

I dropped the letter a single tear escaping my obsidian eyes.

"Show me where he is." I said to Hedwig and the beautiful bird once again took off this time heading out my door.

I chased after her hoping beyond all hopes that I wasn't to late to save the life of my true love.

* * *

**In the Room of Requirement, about 15 minutes after Harry wrote the letter:**

'Severus' It was the only thing Harry could think as he dragged the his small silver dagger across his skin again and again.

There were so many and they were all so deep. Blood was everywhere, but Harry didn't care. He was so broken by the thought of Severus not wanting. Not hurting like Harry did all the time. All Harry wanted was the snarky professor's love and he knew that that was something that he would never get.

You couldn't even tell how many cuts there were on both of his arms by the time Harry passed out. His breathing was so slow and labored if it hadn't rasped every time he sucked the air into his lungs, or every time he forced it out you would never know whether he was alive or dead.

* * *

**The Room of Requirement, about ten minutes after Severus received the letter:**

The panicked potions master burst through the door into the Room of Requirement only to meet a sight that started even more tears down his face, the thought of losing his beloved broken through his cold, Slytherin exterior into the passionate and all-too-lovable-man we all know is the true Severus Snape.

"Harry?" he cried as he knelt on the floor by his unconscious ex-lover.

"Harry?" His hands reached out to the blood soaked body.

Severus sighed in relief as he watched the young boy take a laborious breath.

Snape brought his wand out of his robes and cast a diagnostic spell.

The professor's eyes widened in fear as a red glow momentarily surrounded his Harry before fading away.

The-boy-who-lived was dying and not only was it Severus' fault but there was nothing any human could do about it. Harry Potter, the one who was suppose to save the wizarding world was going to die all because of one stupid mistake.

"Harry…" Severus trailed off holding his head in his hands while tears poured down his face in rivers, his mind desperately searching for away around what he knew he had to do and finding none.

"I am so sorry… about what I've done… about what I am about to do… about everything…" Sniff. "I love you, and though you may hate me after this I always will." Sniff. "I can't live without you either. Sniff. "I'm sorry."

Severus pulled the boy into his lap so that Harry's back was against his chest. The boy's head rolled to the left as he did this, exposing his then leaned down and nuzzled his former lover's neck. "I am so sorry."

Snape bit as gently as he could into the soft skin covering his Harry's while unconscious the boy whimpered at the pain of being bitten by a vampire.

Snape was careful not to take to much blood from the already weakened boy but he still paled even more with the blood loss.

The vampire drew back from the Harry's neck and brought his wrist to his mouth and used his teeth to tear into it leaving a deep wound which bled profusely.

He then proceeded to press the injury to Harry's mouth.

At first Harry moaned and tried to tried to turn his head, but as the intoxicating vampire blood slipped through his lips he started trying to get more.

He began by licking the blood that had already spilled from the wound and now coated Severus' arm. After lapping up all the blood he could Harry proceeded to suck on the injury itself.

As the blood entered his body his anatomy changed and sharp fangs began to grow in his mouth.

When Severus felt Harry's fangs latch onto his wrist he began the difficult process of getting his arm away from the new vampire.

He started by gently tugging his wrist hoping the now conscious but still dazed Harry would just let go.

Harry cried out and grabbed the arm holding it to his mouth in a death grip as his sucking became frantic.

Sighing in exasperation Snape wrapped his uninjured arm around his Harry to hold him in place as he ripped his other arm away from the newly turned vampire, wincing slightly in pain when he did so.

He then brought said arm back to his own mouth and he licked it. The wound healed almost immediately.

Harry started to whimper at the loss of his food source.

"Shhh…" Severus said trying to calm the semi-aware, confused boy.

"Sleep." He commanded in a stern yet gentle voice.

With his body so exhausted from the changes still going on inside him he didn't have the power to refuse the elder vampire, and so Harry slept.

* * *

**The Room of Requirement, the day after Harry wrote the letter:**

Harry whimpered in pain when he woke up.

"Harry?" Severus asked looking at the boy who was curled against him, the boy's back to his chest.

They were both laying on a magnificent, black queen-sized four-poster bed.

"Severus?" Harry said only slightly unsure of who was behind him he would know Severus' voice anywhere, though the pounding in his head greatly diminished his thinking ability.

"Yes." Severus said his arm tightening around his Harry's waist in anticipation of the separation that was to come when Harry found out what he had done to him.

Harry whimpered again. "It hurts Severus. Why does it hurt?"

"I am so sorry, Harry." Severus responded tears pouring down his face again.

"Severus?" Said Harry confused, trying to turn around to face his Sev but unable to do so because of the arms circling him.

Severus sniffed. "I am so sorry, Harry, but I love so much I had to. I just couldn't lose you."

"You had to what, Severus?" Harry asked a slight edge to his voice despite the fact he believed Snape would never intentionally harm him regardless of the hurtful things Severus said to him a year ago.

Sniff. "By the time I got here you were too far gone for any medi-witch or wizard to save you, so I turned you into a vampire."

Harry was even more confused than ever. "H-"

Severus cut him off. "I am a vampire, Harry, and I turned you into one. I'm sorry. That is why I broke up with you. You deserve to be with some one human, not a monster."

Harry was quiet for a moment thinking over this latest development in his unusual life, but Severus took his silence as meaning something entirely different and his guilt for what he had done multiplied ten-fold.

"I am so sorry." His arms tightened. "I understand if you hate me." He nuzzled closer. "I just couldn't let go without you knowing the real reason why I broke up with you." He continued to babble for a few minutes before ending his rant with, "Please forgive me."

The fear and melancholy in that statement was so thick it was almost solid.

Harry's heart ached when he realized how much his Severus was hurting.

"Sev?" Harry's voice sounded like it had ever since Snape had broken up with him; Cold and emotionless.

"Yes?" At the tone of his Harry's voice Severus' heart sank even further.

"Let go of me."

A sob found it's way out as let go of the young vampire and quickly scrambled to the edge of the bed where he promptly curled up, hugging his knees to his chest, and continued sobbing.

"Hey," Harry said gently some of the emotion returning to his voice as he rolled over to face Sev ignoring the pain shooting through his body. "I said let go, not go away."

Confused the still sobbing Severus crawled back to Harry.

When he got to Harry's side he sat cross-legged next to him.

Grimacing in pain Harry sat up. To quickly for Severus to stop him.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

Harry pulled him self over so that he was sitting sideways in Severus' lap.

Before Severus confusion could begin to show on his face Harry said. "I love you, Severus Snape. I always will, and absolutely nothing can change that."

Then Harry caught his Severus' lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my work? Help support my work: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A105MXZ)


End file.
